Illusion
by Storythriver123
Summary: Sirius Black The world around you is amazing, even if you don't know it. Life in existence creates an illusion of happiness. An illusion of safety.         But always remember...                                                                 Not everything is what it seems.
1. Preface

The world around you is amazing, even if you don't know it. Life in existence creates an illusion of happiness. An illusion of safety.

But always remember...

Not everything is what it seems.


	2. Present Before Death

"It is all right my dear," I softly spoke to my daughter. "You will meet me again, in another life. I promise. You may not know who I am, or what I mean to you, but we will meet. You will see your father, who was taken from us. I need you to be strong. Do not shed tears for me. I will not be forgotten..."

I reached up and softly touched her cheek. I wiped the stray tears that were seeping from her eyes...

Then I felt it...

Death was coming...

They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. The pain, the happiness, the fear, the hope...

It's all there.


	3. Memory First Meeting

I remember when I first got on the train and met him...

 _"Let's go Lizzie!" My sister, Matilda, screamed to me. We were running to the train when a figure walks in front of us, not seeing the fact that we were running. We screamed for him to move and quickly stopped before we crashed into him. He looked at us, and I instantly recognized him._

 _"I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to nearly crash into you," I quickly spoke to him, shifting my eyes to look down. I just ran into one of the most popular boys in my year. Fourth year is going to be a horrible year if I keep acting like this. I look up to sneak a peek at his reaction, hoping that he is not angry with me._

 _He was smiling..._

 _"It's fine." He reassured me. I just nodded, still ashamed with myself for what I just did, and started walking away._

 _"Hey!" I heard him yell to me. I look back to see him standing in the same spot. His hand was in the air, in an effort to catch my attention. He puts his hand down and smiles at me._

 _"I never got your name," He states to me. I just nod._

 _"It's Elizebeth, but call me Lizzie."_

 _I turn to walk to the train with my sister. We search for an empty compartment to sit in, and when we find one, we both sit. Matilda turns to me, and smirks..._

 _"Looks like someone has a crush!" She exclaims, putting an emphasis on the 'u'. I quickly retaliate._

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Do too!"_

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Do too!"_

 _We keep going back and forth, but little did we know, someone was listening in the compartment next to us, smiling..._


	4. Memory First Date

I remember our first date...

 _"Why did you ask me to Hogsmeade, Sirius?" I asked as we sat at the Three Broomsticks, sipping on our butter beer._

 _"Because I like you?" He says, almost questioning why I was asking a question with such an obvious answer. I just reply with a small 'oh' while turning my head down, my naturally shy personality taking over. I feel a finger under my chin, and I look up to meet beautiful grey eyes, matching my grayish-green eyes. I just sit there, staring at him, and I see him smile._

 _"This is why I like you. You are so shy, but when you are around very few people, you flourish. You are brave, strong, but shy at the same time. When you are trying to think, your forehead creases, and you bite your lip. When you are sad, you push your nose down, and frown a little. You have the cutest giggle, and a bright smile that very few people get to see, but when you do show it, you bright up an entire room. You can't run for crap, and when you do, you complain the whole time. When you feel insecure you wear baggy sweatshirts, and tight pants. When you feel sad, you wear jeans, and a t shirt. When your angry, you war steel toed boots, and cargo pants. You do so many things that I find so adorable, so cute, so you... I always wonder why you can't see them..."_

 _His speech makes me tear up a little, and I instantly hug him when he is done._

 _"I think I love you Elizebeth Williams." He says into my hair, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I smile and retaliate..._

 _"I think I love you too Sirius Black."_


	5. Memory First Kiss

I remember our first kiss...

 _We were sitting in the common room, on the couch near the fire. All alone, our friends left earlier to go to bed, but we decided to stay down here. I was laying my head on his lap, and he was playing with my hair. We sat like this for a little bit._

 _It's been 4 months since our first date, and 3 months since he asked me to be his girlfriend. We were dating before, but he actually called me his girlfriend 3 months ago. I smiled at the memory, and he looked down at me, smiling._

 _"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked me, and I laughed. He got that from a muggle book I got him for Christmas about muggle sayings._

 _"I was just remembering the first time you called me your girlfriend." I smiled, and I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips. Mine flickered down to his, and soon enough we started leaning towards each other. I paused before our lips met, and I looked down._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked me, his voice full of concern. I just shook my head and sat up. I looked away from him, and at the fire. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and his other grabbing my chin. He pulls me so that I am looking at him._

 _"Are you okay? Why did you stop?" He asked and I tried to turn my head away so that I didn't have to look at him, but his grip was to firm. I just looked in his eyes._

 _"Don't laugh at me okay?" I said in a small, embarrassed voice. He nodded, and gave me a look that said, 'It's okay.'_

 _"I've never kissed anyone, and I don't know how..." I said quickly, and closed my eyes. I kept them closed until I felt his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to see gray orbs peering into me, stripping my soul._

 _"It's okay." He said, and then slowly leaned his lips against mine. We spent the rest of the time teaching me to kiss..._


	6. Memory Our Wedding

I remember our wedding...

 _"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take her, Elizebeth Lyra Williams, for your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"_

 _"I do," Sirius stated to the wizarding priest, whilst looking at me with a smile etched on his face._

 _"Do you, Elizebeth Lyra Williams, take him, Sirius Orion Black, for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"_

 _"I do," I said with my voice cracking, with tears of happiness threatening to spill onto my face. I smile at him, my mouth quivering._

 _"You may now kiss the bride." The priest stated, smiling at both of us._

 _"Finally..." Sirius stated smiling at me. I nodded._

 _"Finally..." I said, and quickly leaned forward, starting the kiss, taking him by surprised. Everyone gasped, but soon started clapping and cheering us on. I smiled._

 _"Forever?" I asked him, after breaking the kiss. He smiled down at me._

 _"Forever..."_


	7. Memory Pregnancy

I remember the day we found out about Riley...

 _"Sirius!" I screamed after I saw the positive sign on the small plastic stick. He came running into the bathroom, wand in hand, eyes wide with question and terror. Once he saw there was no danger, and looked at me with concern. I held out the stick and covered my eyes with my hand. After a while, I felt him pull my hand off of my face, and kissed me right after. Once he pulled away, I looked at him with a smile, and saw he had a smile plastered on his face._

 _"We're having a baby Sirius!"_


	8. Memory To Hogwarts

I remember the day I sent Riley off to Hogwarts...

 _"Come on Mum! We're going to be late!" Riley ran away towards the train, screaming. I laugh at her excitement. I was watching Riley with a smile on my face._

 _'Remember when that was me'?" I thought to myself, looking back at Riley. She was running around, saying 'hi' to random people._

 _I walked over to Riley, who was now talking to one boy. He had black hair and green eyes, that reminded me of Lily and James. That brought back a memory of Sirius, who was now rotting away in Azkaban for something he didn't do. I started to choke up, but held it down for Riley._

 _"You must be Harry. I knew your parents as I grew up." I said to him with a fond smile on my face. I saw the shock on his face, which soon turned into curiosity._

 _"You did?" He asked sounding like he had a lot more questions, which was soon cut off by the train whistle blowing. I smile and looked over at Riley._

 _"Have a great time. I will write to you once a week. And Riley, just know that your father would have wanted to come," I spoke sounding a little sad, but nothing that she could pick up, and kissed her forehead, and pushed her off. Once she got into a compartment, she waved out of the window towards me. I smiled at her and waved back._


	9. Memory Death Of A Lover

I remember the day I got the news that Sirius died...

 _I was walking around Diagon Alley looking around for necessities for the house. It's been a week since Sirius visited me after escaping Azkaban, and I was getting worried. He said he needed to help Harry, so I had to let him go. As I walked around, people were giving me sad looks, and others hateful ones. I just brushed it off, for it was nothing new. Then someone came up to me..._

 _"I'm so sorry for your loss," This person I have never seen, nor heard of in my life was giving me condolences. My mind automatically goes to Riley._

 _"What? What do you mean?" I ask kind of frantically to the person. They look at me in surprise._

 _"Oh. You didn't hear? I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but... Sirius is dead." The person hesitated, and then my mind goes blank. I can hear the person asking if I am okay, but I don't respond. Instead I just run away, tears running down my face. I cry and cry, and don't care about the people who are watching me._


	10. Present Death At Last

I feel death caressing me, coaxing me towards it, myself happily obliging. I look over at my daughter, smiling at her.

"I am so sorry dear, but it is time. Come give me one last hug, one last goodbye, and one last kiss." I say to her, slightly lifting my arms. She gives me a sad smile, gives me a hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Until the next life," my daughter peers down at me, and says sadly. I smile and nod.

"Until the next life," I confirm, and hear my heart stop beating. All of sudden, it feels as if I am floating, and I am teleported to a completely white train station. I look around, and spot a being sitting on a bench. I see that it is Sirius.

I laugh and run to him as he stands up with open arms. We hold each other for what feels like centuries, until I finally pull away, wanting to ask so many questions. He looks at me with joy filled eyes, and kisses my forehead.

"What is this place?" I finally ask, looking around curiously. He laughs in amusement at my wonder.

"It's death my dear."

I look at him and smile, remembering our wedding vows...

"Forever at last," I spoke to him, stepping onto the train, hand in hand, getting ready to enjoy everlasting life and peace with Sirius Orion Black.

"I love you," I stated. He nodded.

"I love you, and this time, it won't be an illusion..."


End file.
